


Gangsta

by fadinglove



Series: you think i'm crazy, but all the best people are [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Madness, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley knows real beauty when she sees him, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangsta

The world is always slipping off its rails, turning topsy-turvy and flipping backside up again, swirling around her in confusing episodes. But everything just feels _right_ when she's with him.

Not stable. Just right. She _lives_ for it.

"Betsy, betsy, betsy," Harley croons in her plush seat, leaning over the rich upholstery. The limo is custom made and luxurious, painted a conspicuous deep red-violet, and it reflects her man's gorgeous taste.

The Batmobile slams into view behind them. Joker grins, "We've got _company_..."

They have their own ways of communication, in their own twisted rules.

Why talk like normal people when normal is so _boring_ and chaos is easier? Why be confined by rules of _good_ when being bad is so much _better?_

Speaking of good- "He's ruining date night!" Harley snarls out of frustration, as Bat lands heavily on the roof. Always trying to spoil their dates, that one. Maybe he's jealous.

Joker swerves left.

* * *

"I'm not gonna kill ya."

She's bound tightly to the table, a strip of leather digging into her mouth, surrounded on a pedestal by dead guards. Struggling is no use.

He leans over her.

"I'm just gonna hurt ya..."

She's terrified.

Harley recoils, but there's nowhere to go.

"...really..."

A gasp for air.

"...really..."

Did she love this man? Does she still? How-

"... _bad._ "


End file.
